The Job That Got Me A Boyfriend
by Wishing you'd notice me
Summary: Gabriella gets a new job that helps her get a new boyfriend. Who knew a job could have such great benefits? Troyella. Please Read and Review. Oneshot.


Hey this is my first high school musical story. Please read and review!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical

The Job That Got Me A Boyfriend

17 year old Gabriella was reading the newspaper one day looking for a job. Her mom had been bugging her to get one for after school hours.

_Ugh...I'm never going to find anything! Fast food? No. Mailman? No. Nurse? No! UGH! I give up! Wait, what's this? Help hot line services. Well i guess that sounds okay. I should set up an interview. _

The next day...

"Hello welcome to The Inter nation Help Service Hot line company you must be Ms. Montez" Mr. Williams, the manager of the company, said shaking my hand.

"Hello, and call me Gabriella please." I smiled sitting down in front of his desk in his office.

"Okay, Gabriella. Well I read over your files and I must say, very impressive." He Smiled.

"Why thank you." I answered trying to sound as professional as possible.

"Your welcome, I think you'll do a fine job here, can you start tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes that would be wonderful, thank you so much!" I said standing up to shake his hand. I was glad I got the job, it would be fun helping people out over the phone.

"No problem, so come in tomorrow morning around 11 since it's Saturday and I'll show you around." He said walking me to the door.

"Okay see you then!" I said walking out the door.

At home...

"Hey, mom I'm home and guess what??!!" I exclaimed walking into the kitchen where my mom was.

"What is it dear?" She asked.

"I got the job!" I smiled.

She hugged me and said, "Great job, well I have to go to work so I'll see you later."

"Okay bye" I said as she walked through the door.

After sitting around for about a half hour I got bored so I called Taylor to see if she wanted to come over but she wasn't home. So I decided to call my other best friend Troy.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Hey, Troy wanna come over and hang out I'm bored out of my mind!" I said.

He chuckled, "Sure, I'll be right over." He said. It didn't take long because he's lived next door to me since we were 5 and we've been best friends since then also.

"Kay, see you soon." I said hanging up.

_Ding dong_

"Hey come on in" I said opening the door.

He smiled and walked in. "So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know. How about a move?" He suggested.

"Okay which one?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter you pick, as long as it's not a chick flick!" He said

I smiled, he hates chick flicks. We decided on National Treasure.

About 3/4 into the move I looked to my right and saw Troy asleep. I laughed a little because he always seems to fall asleep when we watch a movie.

_Omg he sooo cute. Just look at him sleep!!!!_ Woah did I just think that? I can't like Troy, he's my best friend. No Gabi you can't like him! I shook the thought from my mind. I decided to play a little trick on him like he use to do to me when I feel asleep. I quietly got up and turned off the movie. I went up stairs and brought down some off my make up. _Hehe this is going to be fun!!! _I laughed quietly. I put some bright red lip stick on him and some pink blush and eye shadow. Thank god he's a heavy sleeper! He looked really funny! I found a wig in my closet so I put that on him too, it was really long and black colored. It was so hard to keep from cracking up loudly right then and there. I out my make up away and decided to into the kitchen and back some cookies. After about 5 minutes I was still mixing all the ingredients but I figured I should wake up Troy.

"Troy wake up, nappy times over!" I yelled and giggled just waiting for him too wake.

He sleepily walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" I was ready to bust. And I did. I laughed so hard that I was practically on the floor crying. This woke troy up. He gave me a confused look which just made me laugh harder, if that was possible. Then he walked to the mirror that was in the hallway right next to the kitchen.

"AH! OMG GABRIELLA MARIE MONTEZ YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!!!!!" He screamed.

I laughed again and he came into the kitchen where I was now standing picked me up and carried me to the back yard. "Ahhhh!" I screamed.

Then before I could even register what he was doing he threw me into the pool.

I came up and yelled, "TROY ALEXANDER BOLTEN HOW COULD YOU!!!!" I was still laughing though.

He just laughed and jumped in after me.

"I think you deserved it." He said and laughed. "Although I have to admit that was pretty good." He said and laughed.

"Haha yeah, Oh shoot I forgot I was in the middle of baking cookies in the kitchen. Good thing they aren't in the oven yet. Come on" I said getting out of the pool.

We went inside and dried off. "Hey, wanna help me make these?" I asked referring to the cookies.

"Sure," He said.

We were adding things to the bowl and all of a sudden I felt white powder on my face.

"Bolten, what was that?" I asked turning around to face him.

"I don't know Montez, don't look at me." He said giving me his little 'Look at me I'm so innocent' smile.

"Oh is that so? So somehow the flour just magically jumped onto my face?" I asked.

"I guess so." He said and smiled.

"Oh, It is soo on!" I yelled and threw sugar at him laughing.

"Bring it!" He said.

And so the war started.

20 minutes later the entire kitchen was covered in cookie ingredients and so were we. My mom is gonna kill me.

We were sill running around chasing each other when all of a sudden I tripped on an egg and fell right onto the floor. Troy was close behind me so he ran into me and fell, right on top of me. _Omg Troy Bolten is on top of me! Ahh I can feel his abs!!! Hes so cute! Ugh Stop it Gabi you can't like him, he's your best friend! Why hasn't he gotten up yet? I wish i could tell what he was thinking!_ After about another good 30 seconds he got off me and said, "Uh...we should...probably clean up this mess."

"Yeah...my mom will kill me if she gets home and this is how her kitchen looks" I said.

It took about 30minutes to clean it all up and then Troy said, "Hey, do you mind if I take a shower I'm kind of a mess?" He asked.

"No I don't mind, go ahead." I said.

"Thanks." He said and walked upstairs.

"I wonder what clothes he's gonna put on?" I said to no one really.

He came down 5 minutes later with some basketball shorts on.

"Hey, where'd you get those shorts?" I asked.

"Oh they were in your room I must have left them here last time I slept over." He said. (**a/n they didn't do anything, it was just a friendly sleep over**)

"Oh okay" I said.

"Hey, it;'s getting late I should probably get home." He said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" I said

"Bye!" He said walking out the door.

_Oh dang it I forgot to tell him about my job. Oh well I guess I'll tell him later._

The next day...

I got ready for my first day of work around 10. I have to say I'm pretty nervous. Once I got there. Mr. Williams greeted me and showed me to my phone. I was surprised because I already had a little desk and it was only my first day!

"Okay this is where you'll be taking the calls. I'm sure you've already read over the little handbook I gave you so your pretty much set. If there's anything you need just let me know." He said smiling.

"Okay, and thanks again for the job." I said.

"Your welcome." He said leaving me to my work.

I looked at the little card next to the phone. It told me what to say when I answer the phone. I couldn't wait to get my first call!

_Bringgg_ The phone rang about 5 minutes later.

"Hello, thank you for calling the help service hot line how may I help you?" I asked.

It was a girl on the other line. "Hi, um my boyfriend just broke up with me and I just don't know what to do!" She cried. After reading the handbook I expected this. It said that most calls were about relationship problems and a lot of customers cry.(**a/n okay Ive never actually called one of these so im not sure really how it all works so im kind of just making it up. Also I'm not going to go in detail about how Gabi helps all the people out so just use your imagination)**

After helping the girl out we ended up talking about an hour which is good because the more I they talk the more I get paid.

Another 10 minutes passed and the phone rang again.

"Hello, thank you for calling the help service hot line how may I help you?" I asked again. _That's going to get old to have to say that so much._

"Hi, Um...my names Alex and I have this best friend but I sort of have a crush on her." I perked up because he's voice sounded really familiar and because I have the exact same problem.

"Wow I know exactly how you feel, I have the same problem!" I said.

He chuckled. "I thought the people on these things were suppose to have perfect lives and help other people with their problems."

I giggled.

"So are you gonna help me or not? cuz this is costing me money." He joked.

I laughed. "Well I wish I could help but honestly I don't know what to say because I'm having the same struggle. If you want I can give you someone else to talk to." I said feeling back I couldn't help.

"No, no that's okay lets just talk, if you have time I mean," He said.

"Oh yeah I have time." I answered.

"Okay so whats you friend like?" He asked.

"Oh he's amazing, he's caring, fun to be with, sensitive, cute..."

He cut me off. "Okay I get it," He laughed.

"Oh sorry" I said a little embarrassed that I was going on so much.

"Its okay," He said.

"Well what's your friend like?" I asked.

"Oh," I could here the smile in his voice "She's the most wonderful person I've ever met. She's down to Earth, beautiful, sweet, caring, and really fun."

"Wow sounds like you like her a lot!" I said wishing Troy felt that way about me.

"Yeah, I really do, I think..I think I might even love her. I just wish she felt the same." He said.

"Well from how your acting you sound like a great guy maybe she does feel the same way." I said.

"But we've been best friends since we were 5 and I don't want to mess up our friendship.'' He said. _He really kind of reminds me of Troy but he can't be he said his name was Alex, oh well._

"Yeah, I know what you mean but let me ask you something." I said

"Sure what it is?" He asked.

"Do you love this girl?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Would you do anything for her?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Is she worth it?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Then I only have on last thing to say." I said.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Go get your girl!" I said and smiled.

"Thanks, I will." He said.

"No problem. Good luck. Bye" I said.

"Wait!" He said right before I hung up.

"What?" I asked.

"Whats your name?" He asked._ Dang it I'm not suppose to tell them my really name. I know I'll use my middle name!_

"It's Marie." I said.

"Hey, that's my best friend's middle name! Okay thanks, bye Marie." He said and hung up. I froze. _It can't be. Alex. OMG! That's Troy's middle name!!! I wonder if he was just using a code name like me!!!! No it can't be, it must just be coincidence. But what if it's not! Could Troy really love me? Do I love him. Omg I do! I need to take my own advise and tell him. He's defiantly worth it! Ugh but what if Alex wasn't Troy I would just humiliate myself!_ A million thing were racing through my head I didn't even notice my cell phone going off.

About 20 minutes later...

I was bored. No one called after Alex or Troy or whatever. Everything was still racing through my head. I noticed I had missed calls but didn't bother to check them I was to busy being confused. Then my phone vibrated telling me I had a text message. I decided to read it just in case it was important. I flipped open my phone, it was from Troy. My heart skipped a beat when I saw his name. I scrolled down to see what it said. It said: Marie, Turn around, Alex. My eyes went wide. I slowly turned around to see Troy standing in the doorway, in a suit, holding beautiful flowers, with the largest heart melting smile you could ever see on his face.

He walked up to me, handed me the flowers, and decided a poem from one of my favorite poets.

_"If I could have just one wish,_

_I would wish to wake up everyday_

_to the sound of your breath on my neck,_

_the warmth of your lips on my cheek,_

_the touch of your fingers on my skin,_

_and the feel of your heart beating with mine..._

_Knowing that I could never find that feeling_

_with anyone other than you."_

By the time he was done I was practically no scratch that I was in tears, but they were happy tears.

"Troy...how did you...when did you..why did you...?" I stumbled.

He chuckled. "It took me a whole 2 seconds to figure out that Marie was possibly you but I wasn't sure if the friend you were talking about was me. I figured it was and I hoped it was. So I went to your house and she said that you were at you new job. She told me that you worked for this place so I knew that you were Marie I just didn't know if I was the one that you were..."

I giggled and silenced him with a kiss. An amazing Earth-shattering kiss that made my knees go week. Troy was shocked at first but quickly responded and kissed back. He snaked he arms on my back and held me from falling. We pulled apart with the biggest smiles you could possible get on our faces.

"So you were Alex the whole time?" I asked smiling.

"Yup" He said smiling.

"And you were Marie, clever" He said raising his eyebrows.

I giggled.

"Did you really mean all that stuff about me being down to earth and beautiful?" I asked.

"Every word." He answered. I blushed. "Did you mean all the stuff you said about me?" He asked.

"Every word." I mimicked. It was his turn to blush.

Then out of no where Troy kissed me again. This time longer, simple, but sweet and full of burning passion.

He pulled away and said, "I love you Gabriella" He said.

I smiled, "I love you too Troy" I said.

"Hey, Ella?" He asked, suddenly seeming a little nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Will you...will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

I giggled at how he was nervous asking me this because we already told each other our feelings.

I answered him with a kiss.

I pulled away. "Is that a yes?" He asked smiling.

I laughed. "Yes Troy, that's a yes" I said.

And after that I knew exactly how to help anyone who called who are in love with there best friend.

The End

Thanks for reading! PLEASE comment!

3Kelly


End file.
